


let it come to light (froz3n)

by Anonymous



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Beatrice giving Ava clothes, F/F, GayPanic, holding each other for warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ava experiences winter for the first time and she's damn cold.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	let it come to light (froz3n)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction inspired by my sudden urge to find a lady friend solely for cuddling warmth

The best part about being paralyzed from the neck down was not being able to feel the true elements around oneself. As the months passed, Ava (and her shivering body) became acutely aware that there was a change around her. She learned that it was winter in Cordoba and once the weather dropped below 20 degrees, she could not stop shivering. The first week of this chilly weather, she would announce to her fellow sisters that she would start movement exercises at random times during the day aka whenever she felt cold.

“Ok, so like I think it's time to stretch and uhh how about some jumping jacks!?” she did her best to sound confident but it was clear that she was only giving herself false hope of getting over the climate.

Lilith shook her head, “you know that 18 degrees is honestly not that cold. Other parts of Spain are not as fortunate as us. People actually visit this region during winter to get AWAY from the cold. Consider yourself lucky Ava.”

Ava scoffed mid jumping jack and then stopped to catch her breath, “I've already done that, considering that I'm a miracle.” Ava was still shivering and chattering her teeth despite her best efforts to warm her body up

Lilith rolled her eyes at her and threw her hands up “You're really doing my head in Ava. Enough with your fake exercises. Can't you make halo keep your temperature normal or something? I've had it with your cold fits.”

“But like this is my first time feeling the COLD and you know what?! I am fucking cold! Feel my hands!!!” She says animatedly, holding her hands outwards towards whoever is willing to touch.

“Language please Ava” said Beatrice as she proceeds to gently take Ava’s hands and feels her skin. It was ice cold and she turned to Ava with furrowed brows.

“Your hands are ice cold, you weren't joking.”

“Well, I don’t know if you heard Bea but I’m the...ice queen.”

Beatrice couldn’t help but grin at her silly joke and let out a small laugh

Lilith rolled her eyes once again and took that as her cue to leave. “Do us all a favor Beatrice? Take care of this pathetic chihuahua, I’m going to find Mary to spar.”

“Not sure what kinda insult that is but I don’t even know what a chihuahua is so basically your lame insult doesn’t count” Ava parries back at Lilith as she watches her walk away. “I guess she didn't hear me” Ava mutters under her breath

Beatrice chimes in, “A chihuahua is a kind of dog. They are very tiny and they indeed shake a lot when they are cold. Some dog owners have taken it upon themselves to put sweaters and jackets on their dogs”

Ava purses her lips, “like I’m small but not that small but I’m shaking like a mofo” she states, still shivering.

Beatrice squints slightly at her but gives her an approving nod thanking her for keeping the swear word PG. “how about we get you warmed up?” Beatrice beams at her and motions for her to follow her to her room.

Ava's eyes light up at the suggestion. “Let’s fuc—- uh, fudging do this” Ava let’s out

“Your efforts to censor yourself are very much appreciated” Beatrice says, lightly patting her on her back. Ava then slips her arm through Beatrice’s, catching her by surprise. Beatrice looks back at her momentarily wide eyed and it takes a second for her to recompose herself before she reciprocates the motion back. They link arms together down the hallway until they reach her bedroom door.

“I have some things I feel would help keep you warm.”

Ava smiles and plops down on Beatrice’s bed, immediately throwing herself under the covers.

“Does it involve this blanket? Cause I’m still sooo cold” Ava says in a muffled voice under the duvet.

“Unfortunately not but..” she pauses, the only audible sound in the room from the hangers clinking around in the closet. Beatrice let's out a tiny “found it!” and pulls out a red parka and a black scarf.

“It’s chicory red” Beatrice adds and tosses the jacket along with the scarf on the bed. She returns to the closet and grabs an identical parka but in black color.

Ava peeps her head out from under the covers and decides it’s safe to be cold for another moment. She scans the jacket on the bed and looks back and forth from hers and Beatrice’s jacket. Ava begins grinning widely, unable to hold back her excitement.

“WE ARE MATCHING” Ava exclaims as haphazardly tries on the parka.

Beatrice beams at her, taking her time putting her parka on. “Yes, we most certainly are matching. This kind of jacket should keep you warm and hopefully it will help...” she glances at Ava and Ava winks at her holding her breath, awaiting whatever comes next. “It will help break the ice...” Beatrice finally let’s out

Ava bursts out in a fit of giggles. “Bea, that was classic retirement home joke right; a real knee slapper!” She exclaims. Ava picks up the scarf, holding it straight out with a puzzled look. She wraps it on top of her head like a helmet and makes eye contact with Beatrice who is politely shaking her head.

“I’m guessing this isn’t the right way to wear this thing?” Ava asks with a dopey smirk on her face.

“There are several ways to wear a scarf Ava” she says as she puts her hands gently on the scarf and unravels it from around Ava’s head. “I typically do the double loop for maximum warmth” Beatrice states, folding both ends of the scarf in half then looping the ends through itself. She softly tucks it around Ava’s neck and brushes a few strands of hair away from her face.

“Much warmer now?” She asks Ava.

Ava looks up at Beatrice and smiles “I didn’t think this thing would make a difference but yes! I’m totally going to wear this for the rest of winter” Ava’s cheesing contentedly while Beatrice let’s both of her hands rest on Ava’s shoulders.

“I’m glad that you feel better”

“Me too.” Ava says, letting her right hand fall to Beatrice’s waist. She lets the other hand do the same and before Beatrice can protest, Ava pulls her face against Beatrice’s body and into her bosom. It reminds Beatrice of the time in Mother Superion’s office, caught off guard by the sudden contact.

Ava keeps her face there “thank you for always looking out for me Bea. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Beatrice looks down at her fondly and mindlessly strokes the back of Ava’s neck. “I will always be here for you”

Ava pulls back slightly to make eye contact with Beatrice then buries her face back into her chest. “I’m gonna stay here for a little bit ok?” She says more of a statement than a question.

Beatrice simply smiles and lays a tender kiss on top of her head. No words are exchanged between the pair for what is considered much longer than friends should normally hold each other for but neither of them seem to mind the affection.

It was silent and the two women were still holding each other tenderly. Beatrice was not sure how long they held that position for but she didn't want to stop, taking in her scent. Ava smelled earthy, mixed with the handmade soap compliments to Camila. Beatrice began to question whether this affection between friends was customary and she suddenly feared that Ava would mention how Beatrice kept her warm this way to the other sisters. She let go of Ava and Ava looked up with fluttering eyes. She could tell that Ava was disappointed at the loss of contact.

Beatrice cleared her throat awkwardly and swiftly reached under the bed, seemingly searching for something. “Um, I have something else for you. It will bring your winter wear all together.” she said. She slid out a small chest and held out a pair of gloves. Ava half hoped that Beatrice would help her put them on with her but she quickly placed them into Ava's lap.

“They're gloves – you put them on your hands. Now you should be warm.” Beatrice said, glancing nervously at the door.

Ava sighed and toyed the material of the gloves as it sat idly in her lap “Yea, yea like totally. You've done a lot already. I'm uh, yeah, uh... yea thanks for all of the clothes and you know” she said, unsure of how to say the word cuddle without saying it like it was. “The clothes. Thanks!” Ava finally blubbered out and sat up.

“I'm gonna go now.” she said, standing up. “Goodnight Bea.”

Beatrice nodded, “Yes, goodnight Ava.” She made minimal eye contact with Ava at this point and before she could say another word, Ava was already out the door. Beatrice turned around and caught sight of her gloves left on the bed. She grabbed them and ran into the hallway, hoping to catch Ava but she was nowhere in sight most likely already phased through the castle walls. Beatrice rubbed her eyes and let out a deep exhale, sitting on the edge of the bed in the same spot where Ava once was. The bed was still warm; Ava's warmth.

What in the Lord's name was happening between them?

**Author's Note:**

> posted a bit of this on the discord server so if you know, you know. please let me know if you've enjoyed the story.
> 
> much love <3


End file.
